


После бала

by Bella Ciao (bellaciaoff)



Category: Emma - Jane Austen, Emma. (2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaciaoff/pseuds/Bella%20Ciao
Summary: Раздосадованный разговором с Эммой, мистер Найтли в спешке покидает бал, ни с кем не попрощавшись. С тех пор о нём нет никаких вестей...
Relationships: George Knightley & Emma Woodhouse, George Knightley/Emma Woodhouse
Comments: 22
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

— С кем изволите танцевать? — спросил мистер Найтли.

— С вами! — выпалила Эмма и, поймав его удивлённый взгляд, добавила. — Если вы пригласите, конечно. 

Мистер Найтли выглядел несколько растерянным и смущённым. Эмма и сама не ожидала от себя столь дерзкого наступления на позиции дорогого друга, однако его благородный жест по отношению к милой Харриет окончательно и бесповоротно покорил её сердце. Чтобы развеять замешательство, она защебетала о том, что их танцующая пара вряд ли нарушит приличия, ведь они не являются в глазах общественности уж _настолько_ братом и сестрой.

— Что? Братом и сестрой? — искренне изумился мистер Найтли. — Вот уж нет! Прошу.

Он протянул ей свою руку, и она её с благодарностью приняла. 

Танец начался обыденно, и ничего не предвещало бури, разразившейся после. 

Всё началось с того, что Эмма поймала на себе пристальный, испытующий взгляд и могла поклясться, что выражение этих голубых глаз кардинальным образом изменилось: из вежливого и ничего не означающего оно превратилось в тяжёлое, давящее. Казалось, от этих глаз было невозможно скрыться. 

Мистер Найтли уверенно вёл её в танце, но когда они менялись партнёрами, он неуклюже спотыкался, как будто мысли его витали где-то очень далеко.

Возвращаясь к Эмме, он тушевался и на миг отводил взор, но она чувствовала его даже спиной. Их руки то и дело соприкасались, пальцы натыкались друг на друга, и после этих прикосновений кожа под перчатками Эммы горела, словно была обнажена. 

Его ладонь уверено скользила по её талии, прожигая насквозь деликатную ткань бального платья. Эмма то и дело переводила дух: ей было нестерпимо жарко и хотелось пить, но она ни в коем случае не могла дать понять, что с ней что-то не в порядке. Однако с каждым новым мгновением танца, с каждым новым прикосновением, с каждым пылким взглядом ей было всё сложнее держать себя в руках.

Наконец, зазвучали финальные аккорды музыки: Эмма и мистер Найтли сошлись на середине залы и замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Она старалась прочесть во взгляде дорогого друга то новое, слегка пугающее выражение и разгадать его смыл, и только всеобщий гул голосов и редкие хлопки, ознаменовавшие окончание танца, смогли отрезвить её.

Мистер Найтли поклонился ей со всей галантностью, Эмма вспыхнула и выдернула ладонь из его руки. Казалось, что самообладание вот-вот покинет её. Ей нужно было на воздух.

Расталкивая сбившихся в стайки кумушек и игроков в вист, Эмма выбежала из залы, пересекла коридор и оказалась в пустой тёмной комнате. Там было гораздо прохладнее, чем в бальной зале, очевидно это помещение не отапливалось. Эмма поёжилась и приложила к горящим щекам такие же источающие жар ладони. 

Голубые глаза мистера Найтли преследовали её повсюду, куда бы она ни посмотрела. Что же мог означать этот взгляд? И что за диковинный танец они вместе исполнили только что? И почему, интересно, у неё так часто-часто бьётся сердце?

— Эмма?

Она вздрогнула и обернулась. В дверях стоял мистер Найтли с трепыхающейся свечой в руке. Оранжевый свет свечи оставлял на его лице причудливые тени, пушистые светлые ресницы казались ещё длиннее, а взгляд — более робким. 

— Мистер Найтли? — откликнулась Эмма.

— Вы… вы так быстро покинули залу, я решил, что что-то стряслось.

— О, нет! — она постаралась вложить как можно больше задора в свой смех, но вышло всё равно натянуто и слегка тревожно. — Просто стало немного… жарко.

— Жарко?

— Да, жарко.

— Что ж, могу сказать, вы не ошиблись, я тоже это почувствовал.

Эмма молчала, ожидая, чем закончится их странный диалог.

— Есть ещё кое-что, дорогая мисс Вудхаус, что я хотел бы с вами обсудить, — проговорил он несмело.

Она напряглась от совокупности множества тревожных факторов в его речи: и этой непривычной нерешительности в тоне, и отстранённого определения «дорогая мисс Вудхаус», и постоянно убегающего в пол взгляда. 

— Что ж, — ответила Эмма, — я с радостью выслушаю вас, дорогой мистер Найтли, если вы решительно настроены обсуждать «кое-что» именно здесь.

Он кашлянул, очевидно, обескураженный её реакцией на свои слова. Пока мистер Найтли собирался с мыслями и подбирал уместные фразы, Эмма отвернулась, чтобы осмотреть комнату, в которой они оказались. 

Она провела пальцами по гладкой поверхности этажерки, стоящей у стены, поправила бронзовые фигурки оленя и храброго охотника с ружьём наперевес, смахнула невидимую пыль с корешков книг. За её спиной раздались тихие шаги. Мистер Найтли приблизился к ней, возможно, на расстояние вытянутой руки, но ей казалось, что он стоит вплотную, и она даже чувствует на открытом участке спины, видневшемся в вырезе платья, его горячее дыхание.

— Мисс Вудхаус… Эмма…

Сердце её сжалось от необъяснимого порыва. Она не понимала, что происходит с ними. Ещё никогда прежде мистер Найтли не бросал на неё таких взглядов, не говорил с ней таким тоном и не оказывался настолько близко, когда они были наедине в тёмной комнате.

— Дорогая мисс Эмма, — этим обращением он, казалось, нащупал правильную нить разговора и ухватился за неё с воодушевлением заблудившегося в лабиринте. — Этот особенный вечер и, в первую очередь, этот особенный танец, который вы так милосердно решили мне подарить, вдохнули в меня некую дерзость, за которую я заранее прошу прощения.

Эмма замерла, не двигаясь и ни в коем случае не оборачиваясь, чтобы внимать каждому его слову. Её сердце гулко билось в груди, словно становясь продолжением его голоса. 

— Дорогая мисс Эмма, — повторил мистер Найтли, оттягивая момент, как приговорённый на казнь стремится оттянуть время восхождения на эшафот. — Пожалуйста, умоляю, ответьте мне… Выразили ли вы этим танцем своё особое отношение ко мне, или же я всё растолковал превратно? 

Наконец, всё внутри неё оборвалось и затихло, она больше не слышала собственный пульс, да и вообще что-либо перестала слышать. Звуки вокруг словно сплелись в маленькую невидимую ниточку и оборвались под тяжестью этих слов. 

— Превратно? — глухо произнесла Эмма. — Превратно, мистер Найтли? О, нет, вовсе нет. Я… Я так благодарна вам за то, что не оставили в бедственном положении несчастную Харриет, осмеянную негодным мистером Элтоном!

— Что? Харриет? — растерянно переспросил мистер Найтли.

Эмма обернулась, боясь встречаться с ним взглядом, и с жаром закивала. Страх интимности их разговора, страх этой близости и этих слов, произнесённых полушёпотом, гнал её мысли прочь из головы, заставлял говорить совсем не то и не так, как она бы того хотела.

— Вы уже благодарили меня за спасение репутации мисс Смит, Эмма, — с горечью проговорил мистер Найтли. — Это и есть ваш ответ?

— Мистер Найтли, я…

Снаружи послышались голоса и звук шагов. В комнату заглянул Фрэнк Черчилль. Едва завидев их, молодой человек замер, как вкопанный, и с недоверием воззрился на Эмму.

— Мисс Вудхаус? Вы здесь?

— Мистер Черчилль, — отозвалась Эмма.

Она заметила, как сжались кулаки мистера Найтли, но он остался стоять спиной ко входу, не пожелав проявить даже крошечную вежливость по отношению к вошедшему.

— Я вынужден сообщить, что и мой отец, и миссис Уэстон сбились с ног, разыскивая вас. Вы покинули танцы столь стремительно, что у всех закрались опасения насчёт вашего самочувствия. Однако ж мы совсем упустили из виду, что мистер Найтли уже озаботился этим и очевидно последовал за вами, чтобы предложить свою дружескую помощь, в чём бы она ни проявлялась.

— Всё именно так и происходило, мистер Черчилль, — спокойно подтвердила Эмма. — Более того, состояние моего здоровья таково, что ни мистер Найтли, ни остальные не должны испытывать никакого волнения. Я чувствую себя превосходно!

Лишь краем глаза она заметила вспыхнувший взгляд голубых глаз, которым одарил её мистер Найтли, и который столь же быстро погас, как и появился.

— В таком случае, — расплылся в улыбке мистер Черчилль, — не будет ли большой наглостью с моей стороны пригласить вас на следующий танец?

Эмма сделала большой вдох и скосила глаза на лицо мистера Найтли. Оно оставалось холодным и беспристрастным, и ничего в его виде не выдавало проявления каких-либо чувств.

— С радостью, мистер Черчилль, — Эмма улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла вымученной и скорее похожей на гримасу, чем на демонстрацию искренности.

Она протянула руку кавалеру, и они вместе покинули комнату, оставляя мистера Найтли в полном одиночестве.

Танцуя с Фрэнком Черчиллем, Эмма будто отрешилась от всего происходящего. Она двигалась и улыбалась механически, что-то невпопад отвечала на реплики, а её взгляд блуждал по зале, высматривая кого-то. 

Но не находил его.

В перерыве между мазуркой и лендлером Эмма отдалилась от танцующих. Обмахиваясь веером, она прошлась по зале вдоль и поперёк, выискивая мистера Найтли. Куда же он мог подеваться?

— Умаялись, дорогая? — перед ней выросла манерная фигура миссис Элтон. — Как я и думала, вы слишком преувеличиваете крепость собственного здоровья, на деле же быстро выбиваетесь из сил. Как и бедолага Найтли…

— Мистер Найтли? — воскликнула Эмма, ощущая небывалое волнение.

— Да, — кивнула миссис Элтон. — Я своими глазами видела, как он покинул бал, ни с кем не попрощавшись, вскочил на коня и был таков! Представляете, мисс Эмма? Неслыханно…

Эмма её уже не слушала. Словно оглушённая, шатаясь, она добрела до стены и тяжело опустилась на стул.


	2. Chapter 2

Об исчезновении мистера Найтли заговорили через два дня после бала. Он больше не появлялся ни в Хартфилде, ни в Рэндаллсе, а в Донуэлле сообщили, что хозяин срочно отбыл по делам, однако, куда именно, ответить не смогли.

— Надеюсь, он не получил никаких дурных вестей из Лондона, — переживал мистер Вудхаус. — Что, если дети заразились ветряной оспой? Или твоя сестра слегла с лихорадкой? Или, Боже упаси, нашего зятя скосил насморк? Эмма, я не в силах даже думать об этом! Собирай вещи, я пошлю за доктором Перри, и мы все вместе отправимся на Бранзуик-сквер!

Эмме стоило больших трудов убедить отца повременить со столь драматичными выводами, хотя бы до получения сведений от сестры. И вот, наконец, вечером Изабелла прислала письмо, в котором сообщала, что мистер и миссис Джон Найтли, а также их пятеро отпрысков, чувствуют себя прекрасно. Что же до мистера Джорджа Найтли, то он не удостаивал брата и его семью своим визитом, а также не сообщал о планах навестить их.

— Что ж, — снисходительно произнёс мистер Вудхаус, — полагаю, визит доктора Перри к Изабелле можно ненадолго отложить.

— Где же он? — в сердцах воскликнула Эмма, топнув ногой. — Гадкий, гадкий мистер Найтли! Если таким образом он…

— Если таким образом он что, моя дорогая? — прищурился мистер Вудхаус.

Она промолчала, не найдя в себе сил ответить. 

Не зная, что думать и как действовать, Эмма направилась в Рэндаллс к доброй миссис Уэстон. Душевное состояние юной леди было весьма расшатано, что, конечно же, не могло укрыться от внимательного взгляда её бывшей гувернантки. Однако та и представить себе не могла, где мог находиться мистер Найтли. 

— Дорогая Эмма, — миссис Уэстон накрыла своей ладонью её дрожащую руку, — кому, как не тебе, знать о его местонахождении! Ближе вас с мистером Вудхаусом у него в Хайбери никого нет.

От отчаяния Эмма почти была готова разрыдаться.

— Я вынуждена спросить у тебя, — с осторожностью подбирая слова, проговорила миссис Уэстон. — Что произошло между тобой и мистером Найтли на балу?

— О чём вы? — Эмма приложила к глазам кончик платка, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— О, дорогая, надеюсь, у вас не случилась размолвка из-за сына мистера Уэстона? Я заметила, что мистер Найтли весьма холоден с Фрэнком, и я догадываюсь о причинах.

— Нет-нет, — с жаром заверила её Эмма, — ничего такого не было, но… О каких причинах вы говорите, миссис Уэстон?

— Должно быть, я ошибаюсь, Эмма. Если ты утверждаешь, что между вами с мистером Найтли не было разногласий и ссор, то для меня остаётся истинной загадкой, куда он мог подеваться. 

Эмма была настолько расстроена, что даже отказалась от чая и прогулки. Её душа была неспокойна, снедаемая тревогой за судьбу мистера Найтли. Своим внезапным исчезновением он несомненно решил преподнести ей урок.

— Он наказывает меня, наказывает! — шептала она, трясясь в экипаже по дороге домой. 

В Хартфилде мисс Вудхаус ждала записка от Харриет Смит. Она приглашала её посетить пансионат миссис Годдард завтра утром, упоминая о срочных новостях, которые должна рассказать своей драгоценной подруге. Эмма промаялась весь вечер, и слышать ничего не желала об ужине, а ночью почти не сомкнула глаз. Уже в полдень, крепко сжимая костяную ручку парасоля, она стояла под дверями пансионата. 

— Вы ужасно бледны, моя дорогая мисс Вудхаус! — ужаснулась Харриет, едва увидев её. — Вам нездоровится?

— Ах, оставьте вы мою бледность, милая Харриет! — воскликнула Эмма в волнении. — Лучше ответьте, о каких новостях упоминалось в записке?

— Проходите, проходите, — Харриет взяла гостью за руку и провела в свою комнату. 

На столике у окна стоял поднос с чайными принадлежностями. Мисс Смит, изображая радушную хозяйку, усадила Эмму на кушетку и принялась разливать чай, весело щебеча о погожем деньке и новостях пансионата. 

— Ради всего святого! — лопаясь от негодования и нетерпения, прокричала Эмма. — Дражайшая Харриет, если вы сию минуту не сообщите мне то, что собирались, тем более, если речь пойдёт… пойдёт речь… в таком случае, я…

Её голос дрогнул и прервался. Тут даже мисс Смит поняла, что дело худо. В смятении она оставила заварник, молочник и серебряные ложечки на подносе, умостилась на кресле и уставилась на гостью перепуганным взглядом.

— Я… Я собиралась сообщить вам, — начала она, наконец, — что вчера, не далее, как в четыре часа пополудни я зашла в галантерейный магазин в Хайбери.

Эмма нетерпеливо завращала глазами, призывая Харриет говорить быстрее.

— И, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, столкнулась там с миссис Мартин, мисс Элизабет Мартин и мистером Робертом Мартином.

Эмма закатила глаза, демонстрируя всё, что она думала об упомянутых господах.

— Миссис Мартин сообщила, что благодаря хорошей погоде дела на ферме идут вполне удачно, и пригласила меня сегодня отужинать с ними в Эбби-Милл.

Эмма забарабанила ногой под столом.

— Ужин, конечно, не чета тем, что устраиваются в Хартфилде или Рэндаллсе, но миссис Мартин упомянула, что будет запечённый гусь, три вида овощей и фруктовый пудинг…

Эмма медленно прикрыла глаза.

— Но вы ни за что, ни за что не поверите, мисс Вудхаус, кто ещё посетит ужин в Эбби-Милл!

Глаза Эммы распахнулись столь стремительно, что напугали рассказчицу, а их пытливое выражение заставили личико Харриет зардеться от удовольствия.

Обладание некой тайной поднимало мисс Смит в собственных глазах. Подумать только, она знает то, чего пока не знает сама Эмма Вудхаус! И даже приближение момента, когда придётся с этой тайной расстаться, не мешало Харриет гордиться тем, что именно она поделится с подругой ценными знаниями.

— Кто же ещё посетит ужин в Эбби-Милл, дорогая Харриет? — беспристрастным тоном поинтересовалась Эмма.

— Мистер Найтли.

— Что?! — Эмма подскочила, как ужаленная. — Каким образом Мартины передали приглашение мистеру Найтли посетить их ужин?

— Им не пришлось этого делать, — заявила Харриет. — Мистер Найтли гостит у Мартинов уж третий день.

***

Эмма не могла поверить в то, что услышала. Мистер Найтли гостит у Мартинов в Эбби-Милл! На ферме, которую сам же сдаёт в аренду этому семейству. Какая нужда заставит джентельмена проводит дни напролёт среди неотесанных фермеров, выслушивая бесконечные разговоры о стоимости зерна и породах коров? Чем он там вообще занимается?

Она больше не собиралась оставаться в неведении ни единого дня.

— Собирайтесь, Харриет, — безапелляционно заявила Эмма подруге, — мы тотчас отправляемся в Эбби-Милл. 

— Но, мисс Вудхаус, — возразила та, забеспокоившись. — Ещё слишком рано!

— Ничуть. По дороге соберём букет для миссис Мартин и захватим что-нибудь съестное из Хартфилда, чтобы не заявляться с пустыми руками. Мы едва-едва успеем, уверяю вас.

Убеждённость Эммы передалась и мисс Смит, и теперь та не сомневалась в правдивости её слов.

— Я как-то не подумала… — бормотала Харриет, ища шляпку и перчатки. — Действительно, букет и небольшое подношение будет весьма кстати.

— Весьма! — бодро подтвердила Эмма.

Она уже стояла в распахнутых дверях, пританцовывая от нетерпения. Наконец-то они увидятся с мистером Найтли, и ему придётся дать ответ, что означает вся эта игра в прятки.

Управились они, однако ж, быстрее, чем рассчитывали, и уже через час мисс Вудхаус и мисс Смит шли по каменистой дороге, ведущей к большому фермерскому дому на холме.

— Ах, какой отсюда открывается вид! — восторгалась Харриет, подпрыгивая и размахивая шалью, которую послушно подхватывал ласковый ветерок. — Что за чудное место это Эбби-Милл, верно, мисс Вудхаус?

Эмма слушала вполуха. Все её мысли были сосредоточены на будущей встрече с мистером Найтли и на предстоящем разговоре, который обязательно должен был состояться, хотел того мистер Найтли или нет.

Их заметили ещё у подножья холма, и, оказавшись на вершине, они были встречены чуть ли не всем семейством фермеров в полном составе. Не хватало только мистера Мартина. 

— Мой сын ещё в поле, мы не ждали гостей так рано, — улыбаясь, объяснила миссис Мартин, принимая букет изысканных пионов и корзину с фруктами. — Мисс Вудхаус, какая приятная неожиданность!

Эмма раскланялась с самой обворожительной улыбкой на лице, источая любезности. Ах, какие прелестные пейзажи окружают ферму! И какой славный у Мартинов дом! Она уверена, что он так же прекрасен внутри, каким выглядит снаружи. И она приносит извинения за своё своевольное вторжение, однако…

— Простите, миссис Мартин! — перебила Харриет. — Это я взяла на себя смелость пригласить мисс Вудхаус. Вы всегда очень тепло отзывались о добродетелях моей дорогой подруги, и мне показалось, что этот ужин — отличная возможность узнать друг друга.

— Вы не могли придумать лучше, Харриет! — заверила миссис Мартин, и тут же поручила своей дочери Элизабет провести юных леди в дом, показать им всё, что они пожелают, а сама удалилась на кухню. 

Кое-как Эмма выдержала прогулку по небольшому дворику у центрального входа в дом и показ первого этажа с двумя гостиными и довольно просторной столовой. Но ни в одном уголке этих комнат не было и следа мистера Найтли.

— Ваша маменька сказала, что ваш брат ещё в поле, мисс Элизабет? — полюбопытствовала Эмма, лишившись всякого терпения. 

— Так точно, мисс Вудхаус. Сейчас солнце клонится к горизонту, не так жарко, и можно работать до самого заката. Однако, он обещал вернуться пораньше из-за ужина. 

— Я бы немного прогулялась по саду! — заявила Эмма.

— Конечно.

В саду же их интересы кардинальным образом разошлись. Если Элизабет и Харриет стремились воздать должное скамейке в тени каштана и наслаждаться мягким наступлением предвечерья, то Эмма рвалась дальше. Рвалась сама не зная туда, повинуясь зову своей мятущейся души — за пределы вымощенных дорожек и аккуратно постриженных кустов, в поля, где колосились тяжёлые, налитые солнцем стебли пшеницы.

— Не сопровождайте меня, мисс Элизабет, — заявила она решительно, — вижу, что совсем вас измучила. Я не забреду далеко, обещаю.

Рассыпаясь в восторгах бескрайним просторам полей и колышущимся пшеничным волнам, мисс Вудхаус улизнула из-под опеки мисс Мартин и мисс Смит и отправилась на поиски пропажи.


	3. Chapter 3

Вырвавшись на свободу, Эмма вдохнула полной грудью терпкий, благоухающий травами воздух. Её ждало путешествие, наполненное тревогами и волнениями. Чем оно закончится? 

Дорожка вела под горку, и Эмме пришлось пуститься вприпрыжку, преодолевая её. Прежде мисс Вудхаус никогда не посещала мест подобных масштабов — ни полей, ни лугов, ни огромных пастбищ, — поэтому сейчас для неё всё было в новинку, и даже пролетающий мимо жук вызывал всплеск бурных эмоций.

— Ах, бессердечный мистер Найтли, — сетовала она сама себе, укрывшись под зонтиком от солнца и приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, чтобы лучше обозревать окрестности. — Вот куда вы готовы забраться, только чтобы досадить мне! Но, как оказалось, вы плохо меня знаете, я переверну Эбби-Милл, Донуэлл, и даже весь Хайбери, но найду вас! 

Иногда ей встречались полевые работники Мартинов. Они с удивлением, скорее ошарашенно, чем неодобрительно, смотрели на юную леди, что по какому-то досадному недоразумению забрела на ферму в этот послеобеденный час. Иные даже тёрли глаза, считая, что она могла им примерещиться. Вначале Эмма хотела обратиться к кому-нибудь с вопросом о мистере Найтли, однако никого достопочтенного и благообразного, с кем ей было бы не стыдно завести беседу, поблизости не нашлось. Мисс Вудхаус никому не была представлена здесь и не могла пересилить себя, чтобы заговорить с незнакомцами.

Наконец, ей повезло. Блуждая среди пастбищ, Эмма вышла к мирно пасущемуся на зелёной лужайке овечьему стаду и бегающим наперегонки с собакой пастушкам — двум девочкам лет девяти. Завидев незнакомку они остановились и сделали потешные реверансы.

— Мисс, — сказала веснушчатая девчушка.

— Мисс, — вторила ей долговязая подруга.

— Меня зовут мисс Вудхаус, — отважилась заговорить с детьми Эмма. — И я ищу мистера Найтли.

— Мистера Найтли, — эхом повторила веснушчатая.

— Мистера Найтли, — последовала её примеру долговязая.

— Мистер Найтли сегодня объезжает жеребца, — заявила веснушчатая.

— Ты ошибаешься, мистер Найтли сегодня сгребает сено, — возразила ей долговязая.

— Это ты ошибаешься, сено он грёб вчера!

— А объезжал в первый день!

Чувствуя, что девочки вот-вот вцепятся друг другу в волосы и покатятся по склону холма, Эмма вмешалась в их диалог.

— Может быть, кто-нибудь другой в курсе, чем занимается мистер Найтли сегодня?

— Мистер Мартин в курсе, — заявили обе девочки хором и ринулись наперегонки прочь с криками: «мистер Мартин!», «мистер Мартин!». 

«Ох, только мистера Мартина мне сейчас не хватало!» — раздосадованно подумала Эмма и поспешила вслед за девочками.

Весь ужас от встречи с мисс Вудхаус настолько явственно проступил на лице мистера Мартина, что это даже позабавило её.

— Вы… в Эбби-Милл? — ошалело спросил он, позабыв о всяких приличиях, однако Эмме даже в голову не пришло укорять его в этом.

— Мисс Вудхаус ищет мистера Найтли! — кричали девочки, перебивая друг друга. — Мистера Найтли!

— О, — изрёк мистер Мартин обескураженно.

— Я прибыла сюда в сопровождении и по приглашению мисс Смит, — быстро заговорила Эмма. — Она осталась в саду с мисс Элизабет, а я, узнав, что здесь гостит мой дорогой друг — мистер Найтли, решила его найти, чтобы поздороваться. Не могли бы вы проводить меня к нему?

— Боюсь, что не мог бы, мисс Вудхаус, — покачал головой мистер Мартин. — Мистер Найтли прибыл сюда не столько ради того, чтобы скрасить общение нашим обществом или найти удовлетворение в физическом труде, но исключительно ради уединения. Он совсем был не против, когда маменька пригласила на ужин мисс Смит, но что до вас…

Кровь прилила к щекам Эммы, а от негодования и обиды на глаза навернулись слёзы. Чего ещё она ожидала от человека, подобного Роберту Мартину? С отсутствием всякого воспитания и такта, не щадя её чувств, он чуть ли не прямо сообщил ей о том, что мистер Найтли не хочет её видеть. 

— Что ж, мистер Мартин, мне совершенно точно ясна причина вашего предубеждения к моей персоне, — запальчиво выговорила Эмма. — И даже если бы вы захотели, то не смогли бы уколоть меня сильнее!

С этими словами она отвернулась от всей троицы и решительно зашагала прочь, размахивая сложенным парасолем. 

— Подумать только! — раздавались её возмущённые возгласы над колосящимся полем. — Уединение! Вдали от меня! Но не вдали от мисс Смит! Неслыханно!

К Эмме не сразу пришло понимание, что она идёт по этому полю впервые.

— Разве не здесь проходит дорога к дому Мартинов? — вслух спросила она у колосков. Те молчали. — Ау! — крикнула Эмма, оглядываясь. — Ау-у-у!

Вокруг, куда ни глянь, простиралось золотистое, переливающееся на солнце поле, однако росла не нём отнюдь не пшеница, а овёс. Эмма поняла, что заблудилась. Вначале она побежала назад, но противный овёс всё никак не желал заканчиваться.

— Мистер Мартин! Миссис Мартин! — звала она. — Харриет!

Вокруг, как назло, не было ни души. Тогда она попробовала определить по солнцу, в какой стороне находится ферма, но потерпела неудачу. Солнце находилось уже так низко, что Эмма никак не могла понять, где оно было, когда они только пришли в Эбби-Милл. Обессиленная, она просто побрела по вытоптанной посреди поля тропинке в надежде, что выйдет хоть куда-нибудь. 

Через нескольких минут путешествия до слуха Эммы донесся странный монотонный звук. Шелестящий, изредка шипящий, он повторялся с одинаковым промежутком времени, раз в пару секунд.

— Что это? — проговорила она настороженно. 

Потоптавшись среди колосьев ещё несколько мгновений, Эмма всё же решила пойти на звук, посчитав, что он должен издаваться каким-либо живым существом. Сжав покрепче рукоятку зонтика, она сделал один шаг, второй, третий…

Над неспокойной гладью поля возникли растрёпанные светлые волосы, затем широкие обнажённые плечи, блестящие от пота, а затем и мужская спина с переливающимися под кожей мышцами. Эмма не могла отвести глаз от этого зрелища. Прижав парасоль к груди и задержав дыхание, чтобы ничем не выдать своего присутствия, она смотрела и смотрела, как мистер Найтли косит овёс. 

Наконец, она подошла так близко, что смогла оценить весь масштаб происходящего. Мистер Найтли стоял посреди голого участка поля и продолжал умело и ловко орудовать косой, оставляя за собой всё больше срезанных снопов. 

Поначалу Эмму настолько поразил его наряд, состоящий из брюк и пары сапог, что она и не думала отводить взгляд, не понимая, насколько неприлично так откровенно таращиться на джентельмена. И только, когда мистер Найтли резко обернулся и встретился с ней глазами, вспыхнула и отвернулась. 

— Эмма?! То есть, мисс Вудхаус? — вскричал мистер Найтли, бросая косу, и тоже отвернулся.

Она повернулась, он тоже повернулся. Она раскрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вновь, вспыхнув, отвернулась. Он последовал её примеру. Эта немая сцена длилась достаточно долго, пока мистер Найтли первым не взял себя в руки.

— Прошу меня извинить, мисс Вудхаус, я понятия не имею, где оставил сорочку… — произнёс он, запинаясь. — Но… как вы здесь очутились?

Эмма встала вполоборота, чтобы иметь возможность и поворачиваться, и отворачиваться в любой момент в зависимости от обстоятельств. Она заметила, что ладони мистера Найтли обёрнуты тонкими полосками белой ткани для защиты от мозолей, а ещё заметила, как блестит от пота его грудь, как лихорадочно сверкают голубые глаза, в каком восхитительном беспорядке находятся его волосы… и вновь отвернулась. Раскрыв зонтик, мисс Вудхаус поспешила укрыть в его тени не в меру раскрасневшееся лицо.

— Ради всего святого, мистер Найтли, отыщите уже эту сорочку, чтобы мы смогли продолжить беседу, — взмолилась она чуть слышно.

Обескураженный мистер Найтли ринулся исполнять её просьбу. 

— Я никак не ожидал… — бормотал он, мечась от скирды к скирде. — Да где же она? Никак не ожидал, мисс Вудхаус… Нет, я оставил её в самом начале.

Эмма замерла с зонтиком в руках, не зная, следовать ли за мистером Найтли, пока он находится в таком виде, или подождать здесь. Пока длились раздумья, мистер Найтли широким размашистым шагом успел пересечь половину поля. Он подобрал сорочку с земли и принялся торопливо её надевать. 

Эмма всматривалась в крошечную фигуру вдалеке с пристальным вниманием, в глубине души досадуя на нашедшуюся сорочку. Одетый мистер Найтли, однако же, продолжал выглядеть несколько эксцентрично: одна пола его сорочки была заправлена в брюки, вторая же торчала наружу, а незастёгнутый ворот приковывал к себе жадный взгляд Эммы.

Борясь со всеобщей неловкостью и смущением, мистер Найтли провёл ладонью по покрытой испариной лбу, отчего его взлохмаченные волосы ещё больше слиплись, придавая ему вид несчастного и обиженного ребёнка.

— Мисс Вудхаус, — произнёс он так тихо и вкрадчиво, что у Эммы сжалось сердце. — Прошу вас, проявите милосердие, я уже не знаю что и думать. Увидеть вас здесь было подобно… подобно… тому, как томимые жаждой путники видят в пустыне прекрасный мираж… Ответьте же мне, что привело вас в поля Эбби-Милл, мисс Вудхаус?

— Вы, мистер Найтли.


	4. Chapter 4

Мистер Найтли молчал, теребя повязки на своих ладонях. Эмма поняла, что он не намерен помогать ей с продолжением беседы. Да и, откровенно говоря, она понимала, что их объяснение — то, ради чего проделан такой долгий и непростой путь, — целиком и полностью лежит на её плечах.

— Мистер Найтли, не могу передать словами, как взволновало всех нас ваше внезапное исчезновение, — начала Эмма.

— Искренне прошу меня извинить, — ответил мистер Найтли, — я не преследовал цель заставить кого-либо волноваться. Уезжая, я отдал слугам распоряжение отвечать, что отлучился по делам.

— Но вы не сообщили, куда именно отлучились! — запальчиво воскликнула Эмма.

— В этом и был весь смысл… мисс Вудхаус.

Мистер Найтли упрямо сжал губы, не сводя голубых глаз с её разгневанного лица.

— И по каким таким делам? — продолжила Эмма, ожесточённо тыча зонтом в ни в чём не повинную землю. — Убирать овёс на ферме Роберта Мартина? Я не совсем понимаю вас и мотивы ваших последних поступков, мистер Найтли. Что означает это уединение? Эта таинственность? Стремительность, с которой вы удалились от общества ваших добрых друзей и… меня?

— Боюсь, у меня совсем не осталось мужества объяснять вам свои мотивы, мисс Вудхаус.

— Почему не осталось? И почему вы уехали? Ну почему, почему?

Вместо ответа мистер Найтли одарил её долгим пронизывающим взглядом. Подул небольшой ветерок, солнце вспыхнуло по окружности ярким розоватым пламенем и скрылось за пурпурными облаками, сгрудившимися у горизонта. Эмма поёжилась, но не от холода, который принёс ей этот порыв, а от холода, плескавшегося в голубых глазах напротив. 

— Я не счёл уместным оставаться подле вас, мисс Вудхаус, после бала и после того, как получил от вас вполне прямой и недвусмысленный ответ на свой вопрос, — тон мистера Найтли стал значительно резче, что не могло не задеть её. 

— Вы не задали никакого прямого вопроса, мистер Найтли, чтобы получить прямой ответ! — ответила Эмма, всё больше распаляясь.

— То, что я услышал и, самое главное, увидел тогда, мисс Вудхаус, было красноречивее тысячи слов!

С каждым новым витком беседы, стремительно перетекавшей в жаркий спор, расстояние между ними сокращалось, и, сделав шаг после очередной гневной реплики, мистер Найтли оказался в каких-то сантиметрах от Эммы. 

Она непроизвольно отметила, что его аристократическая бледность сдалась на милость нескольким дням, проведённым на свежем воздухе под ярким летним солнцем. Вокруг носа появились крошечные, но всё же заметные веснушки, а кожа лица приобрела лёгкий красивый загар. 

Эти детали, а так же сверкающие ярко-голубые глаза, взлохмаченные волосы и приоткрытые губы мистера Найтли, почему-то до чрезвычайности взволновали Эмму, и она самым малодушным образом отступила. Это отрезвило её собеседника, и он тоже, стушевавшись, сделал шаг назад, продолжая хранить молчание. 

Эмма злилась. На то у неё было две причины. 

Во-первых, поведение мистера Найтли ясно свидетельствовало, что из трезвомыслящего, рассудительного мужчины он превратился в довольно мнительного и ревнивого субъекта. Подумать только! До Эммы начало постепенно доходить, что всё его предубеждение к Фрэнку Черчиллю, все насмешки над его «высоким ростом» и «приятной наружностью», все острые шпильки, отпущенные относительно привязанности к богатой тётушке, всё это могло означать только одно… Мистер Найтли ревновал!

Но следующая причина тревожила Эмму гораздо больше — она не могла понять саму себя. Это волнение, это томление в сердце, странные слова и странные поступки, которые исходили от неё самой, обескураживали и сбивали с толку. Она чувствовала в себе огромное желание хоть с кем-то поделиться своими переживаниями, но не находила достойной кандидатуры. Для Харриет Эмма сама была наставницей, более опытной и смышлёной в житейских и уж тем более сердечных вопросах, и не могла облегчить перед подругой душу. А миссис Уэстон — слишком заинтересованная сторона, с которой негоже было обсуждать Фрэнка Черчилля и прочих особ мужского пола. Да и новобрачная сейчас была занята обустройством собственного семейного очага, и Эмма считала, что негоже отвлекать бывшую гувернантку от столь увлекательного занятия.

В очередной раз Эмма попыталась выкинуть из головы непрошеные размышления. Ведь здесь и сейчас разворачивалась проблема посерьёзней, чем путаница в её сердце. Если мистер Найтли решил злиться и избегать её, что ж!.. Она не собирается никого ни в чём переубеждать. У Эммы Вудхаус тоже есть гордость и, кажется, даже больше, чем нужно. 

Не глядя больше ему в лицо, она отступила ещё на пару шагов. Он сделал какое-то движение по направлению к ней, краем глаза Эмма уловила протянутую к ней ладонь, которая затем безвольно опустилась. 

— Простите, мистер Найтли, что побеспокоила вас в уединении…

— Эмма!..

— Нет, правда. Это было большой ошибкой с моей стороны, просто я позволила себе надеяться, что вы бы никогда не заставили меня беспокоиться.

— Я бы никогда!..

— О, там какие-то люди, посмотрите! Где же они были, когда я блуждала в этом овсе часом ранее? Забавно, не так ли? Я попрошу их проводить меня до дома Мартинов или хотя бы указать дорогу.

— Эмма!

— Ещё раз извините, что отвлекла вас от работы, солнце скоро сядет, а вы ещё не закончили. Или закончили? Впрочем, не важно. Я, пожалуй, пойду…

К ним приблизились четверо мужчин, самый старший из них шёл впереди. Сняв широкополую шляпу, он с почтением поклонился:

— Мистер Найтли, сэр… Мистер Мартин просил передать, что ждёт вас у амбара, если вы управились.

— Спасибо, Фред, — пробормотал мистер Найтли. 

— Мы с ребятами приберёмся тут, чтоб снопы роса не побила, — продолжал мужчина.

Эмма потопталась на месте, слушая этот скучнейший диалог, а затем развернулась и направилась в ту сторону, откуда пришла четвёрка.

— Мисс Вудхаус! — окликнул её мистер Найтли и в два шага оказался рядом. — Я провожу вас.

— Не хочу препятствовать вашей встрече с мистером Мартином возле амбара, — язвительно ответила Эмма. — Я дойду сама!

Она быстро зашагала прочь, оставляя застывшего мистера Найтли посреди поля. Он больше не пытался её догнать. Как ни странно, вскоре на горизонте показался фермерский дом с высокой каминной трубой. Или же это Эмма настолько погрузилась в себя, что долгая дорога пролетела для неё как одно мгновение. 

Харриет и мисс Элизабет Мартин несказанно обрадовались возвращению блудной гостьи, они-то считали, что она как минимум сбилась с пути и не смогла найти обратную дорогу. А мисс Элизабет даже бегала проверять компостную яму на предмет обнаружения там Эммы Вудхаус. 

Если раньше подобное заявление разбередило бы тонкие струны её души, то сейчас Эмма только вяло пожала плечами и, сохраняя молчание, заняла кресло у камина в ожидании ужина.

Первым явился мистер Мартин в сопровождении младшей сестры. Эмма поприветствовала мисс Кэтрин, а вот её брата не удостоила вниманием. Впрочем, мистер Мартин отнюдь не выглядел расстроенным и быстро нашёл утешение в обществе Харриет Смит. 

Эмма с неудовольствием наблюдала, как подруга расцветает под робкими взглядами Роберта Мартина, как широко улыбается его шуткам, каким восторгом наполняются её глаза от рассказов о ферме, коровах и урожае. Вся имеющаяся в её запасе гамма выражений лиц не могла в полной мере передать ощущаемого негодования. И только появление в столовой мистера Найтли смогло отвлечь Эмму от вопиющего поведения Харриет. 

Мистер Найтли явился к ужину при полном параде: его наряд выглядел безупречно, как и подобает выглядеть наряду джентельмена, если бы тот собирался явиться на званый ужин в Хартфилд или даже Энскум, а не к застолью фермеров. Вид у мистера Найтли был отстранённым и сдержанным. Он едва-едва взглянул на Эмму и почтительно поклонился. 

Её сердце разрывалось от противоречий: то ей хотелось броситься к нему с объяснениями и восстановить их прерванную дружбу, то она порывалась встать и демонстративно покинуть и эту ферму, и мистера Найтли навсегда, чтобы уединиться в отцовском доме и страдать, страдать, страдать...

Миссис Мартин представила последних гостей — мистера и миссис Миллер с соседней фермы — и пригласила всех к столу. Эмму усадили между матерью почтенного семейства и мисс Элизабет, а возглавил застолье Роберт Мартин с одной стороны и мистер Найтли — с другой. Напротив Эммы расположились Харриет, Миллеры и мисс Кэтрин Мартин. Ужин начали с молитвы, хотя прежде ни один приём пищи на званых вечерах, которые посещала Эмма, не начинался так, даже если на них присутствовал мистер Элтон. 

Ей было неуютно, казалось, что и остальные приглашённые, и хозяева только и ждут того, чтобы увидеть, что сделает или скажет мисс Вудхаус. Даже к еде никто не решался притронуться первым, пока этого не сделает Эмма.

— Как здоровье вашего батюшки, мисс Вудхаус? — чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, поинтересовалась миссис Мартин.

— Благодарю, он вполне здоров, — ответила Эмма.

Тогда миссис Мартин переключила внимание на Миллеров, и беседа потекла по вполне спокойному руслу, касаясь городских новостей, а также свадеб, рождения детей и смертей у их общих знакомых. Эмма находила атмосферу, воцарившуюся за столом, весьма недурной. Здесь не было громогласной и говорливой мисс Бейтс, отсутствовал немного занудный мистер Элтон со своей несносной супругой и не находилось и следа милой, доброй, скромной, идеальной практически во всём Джейн Фэрфакс. 

Роберт Мартин хранил сдержанное молчание, изредка позволяя себе вставить пару-тройку фраз по обсуждаемой теме, а его сёстры также приятно поражали неразговорчивостью. Лишь один-единственный раз мисс Элизабет Мартин высказала своё мнение по поводу прочитанного романа, и это разбило Эмме сердце. Она перехватила взгляд мистера Найтли, брошенный на девушку, взгляд, полный умиления и теплоты. 

— Я надеюсь, мисс Вудхаус, ваши добрые друзья Уэстоны утешились с приездом в Рэндаллс Фрэнка Черчилля? — с улыбкой проговорила миссис Мартин.

— Даже очень, — кивнула Эмма. — Общество мистера Черчилля может осчастливить всякого, а тем более такого щедрого и любящего отца, как мистер Уэстон.

— Уверена, мистер Уэстон надеется, что у его сына появится более веский повод почаще бывать в Хайбери, мисс Вудхаус, — многозначительно взглянув на неё, изрекла миссис Миллер.

Эмма вспыхнула и непроизвольно перевела взгляд на мистера Найтли. Тот поспешил отвести глаза.

— Думаю, вы ошибаетесь, — резко ответила Эмма. — У мистера Черчилля нет никакого иного повода оставаться здесь, кроме его привязанности к мистеру Уэстону.


End file.
